DECEMBER 12, 2021
by ADELINE-021772
Summary: It has been 16 years since Liberty had her baby. What happens when he comes looking for her and J.T.?
1. Prologue

_**sorry, it's kinda short. i just needed to set the story up a little bit. if you want me to continue it tell me. i have had this i dea since i first started watching the show. together forever was the first episode i ever saw. hope you enjoy it!**_

**DECEMBER 12, 2021**

Liberty's POV

Today is my son's 16th birthday. I haven't seen him since the day I gave birth. I wonder what he looks like… I bet he looks like J.T. just like J.T…. J.T. would have loved to have met his son. They would have been friends.

_RING RING!_

Hearing the phone ring I got out of bed. Without even looking at the caller I.D. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Liberty! It's me, Toby."

Toby J.T.'s best friend…. He would no doubt have been the godfather…..

"Liberty? Are you there?"

"Ya Tobes, What's up?"

"A kid just showed up at my apartment. He asked for you and… J.T. He said his name is Matthew Gates. He kind of looks familiar. Do you know him?"

"No," I replied instantly, then I thought back to 16 years ago. My son's adoptive parents last name was Gates….."Wait! ask him how old he is!"

A moment later I heard Toby return. "He said he turned 16 today. Why do you ask?"

"Tobes!" I screamed into the reciever. "Don't let him leave your apartment! Not even if he says he will be right back! Okay?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I think he is my son."


	2. Chapter 1

**_hope you like it!_**

* * *

Matthew POV

That guy is on the phone with my mom! I think he said his name is Toby? UGH. I hate it when grownups talk about you on the phone like your not even there when you are standing right next to them. I'll just search his apartment, he did say make myself at home.

I walked into his living room and instantly saw tons of pictures. This guy is seriously still stuck living in the past.

One picture caught my eye especially. It was of a geeky-looking kid standing next to a girl who was hugging a guy that looks just like me. I wonder if… no! that can't be my father, can it?

I always imagined my dad as a big- strong built kind-of-guy. I remember the day I discovered I was adopted…..

"_Happy 15__th__ birthday Matt!" my mom's shrill voice rang across the house._

"_I think it is time we told you the truth kid," my dad said in a small voice._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Son, you were adopted. Your mom, your birthmother I mean, was in her junior year in high school when she got pregnant with you. She was scared and wanted to try and keep you. Your birthfather did too. I don't know why but then all the sudden they decided to give you up for adoption… We were scared to tell you because we didn't want you to think anything of it."_

"_Can I meet my birth parents?" I wondered aloud._

"_We lost touch with them when we moved away while you were a baby. But they gave us something to give to you," he said handing me a box of stuff._

_Inside were some comic books and other stuff._

That day I vowed that as soon as possible, I would find my parents.

I heard Toby coming so I quickly ran to get on the couch and made it look like I hadn't been snooping around.

"You want something to drink, kid?" He asked cheerfully. That hit a nerve.

"I'm not a kid! I'm sixteen for cryin' out loud!" I yelled at him. I know I shouldn't be this mean. He is trying to help me find my parents. But ever since I was little, people were always treating me like I was inferior. It pisses me off worse than anything else.

"Well you definitely are your mother's son," he quipped as he chuckled.

My eyes widen at this. "How do you know my mom? Do you know my dad too?"

"I'm going to let your mom answer the one about your dad but I have known her since high school. We were best friends. She even dated my other best friend. You are the perfect mix of your mother and your father. You have your dad's looks and personality but your mother's mind. Well you'll get to meet her soon enough. She is on her way here right now!"

Right as he finished saying this I heard the door bell ring. I wonder if that is her…..


End file.
